finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Tycoon
|quests=*Returning to the castle }} Castle Tycoon is a prosperous kingdom from Final Fantasy V and its anime sequel, Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals. It is the country that holds the Wind Crystal, kept in the Wind Shrine, and the last living wind drake. The kingdom of Walse is located to the east, while the kingdom of Karnak is located to its west. The castle of Tycoon is accessible in Bartz's World and on the Merged World, and the country is surrounded by forests and mountains. Tycoon is thus somewhat isolated from the exterior world, although it is connected to Walse via the Torna Canal. Story King Alexander Highwind Tycoon and his wife had two daughters, Sarisa Scherwil Tycoon and Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. When Sarisa was five, she was lost at sea and presumed dead, and Lenna became the heir to the throne. Years later, the Queen was struck with a fatal illness and chose not to be treated, as the only cure would require the death of their wind drake, Hiryu. Lenna protested and attempted to cut out its tongue herself, but she was talked out of it by Jenica and her father. When the power of wind disappears from the world King Tycoon departs to investigate and leaves Lenna to guard the castle, but she follows after he fails to return. A meteor crashes near the castle and at the crash site, Bartz Klauser saves Lenna from goblins and finds the amnesiac Galuf. They travel together as Light Warriors after they are joined by a pirate named Faris Scherwiz. After the party meets the wind drake at the North Mountain they return to Tycoon where Lenna refuses the Chancellor's request that she stay permanently. During the night she tells Faris of her suspicion that she is the long-lost Sarisa, but Faris refuses to acknowledge it. After reuniting with King Tycoon and witnessing his sacrifice at the Ronka Ruins, however, Faris comes out with it and later she and Lenna discuss their past later, but agree to conceal it from the Chancellor as he would demand that Faris remain in Tycoon. After the worlds merge the party is thrown to the fields just outside the castle. Although the kingdom is mourning King Tycoon's death, they are quick to celebrate the return of Princess Sarisa. Bartz and Krile leave the ceremony, and later, Faris "escapes" her royal duties as well. Exdeath uses the power of the Void to engulf Tycoon, but the wind drake escapes with Lenna. Sucked into the Void, Tycoon appears as a black hole and serves as the party's entrance to the Interdimensional Rift. Tycoon and its people are restored after Exdeath has been defeated without any apparent harm to them. Lenna and Faris return and rule jointly for a short while, but before the year is over Faris absconds the throne to return to her pirate crew leaving Lenna the sole sovereign. Items Castle Tycoon Enemies ;Outside (Bartz's World) * Goblin * Stray Cat * Nutkin * Killer Bee ;Outside (Merged World) * Tatou * Gatling * Big Horn * Bandersnatch * Desert Killer (Desert) * Sandboil (Desert) Musical themes The overworld theme, "Four Hearts", plays as the background music for the Tycoon Meteorite crash site, while "Royal Palace" plays within the Tycoon Castle. "Tycoon Waltz" can be heard at the dance in the castle at the arrival of the Warriors of Light to Tycoon in the Merged World. Other appearances Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Tycoon's wind drake cage is mentioned in Mognet. Tycoon is present as a room for customized characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Tycoon Castle appears in the background of the Field Music Sequence for "Four Hearts" and "Mambo de Chocobo". It also appears during the FMS for "A New World", exclusive to the iOS version. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Tycoon Castle again appears in the Field Music Sequences for "Four Heart" and "Mambo de Chocobo". In the Field sequence for "A New World", the Void is shown above as though about to engulf it. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Tycoon FFV.png|Background. FFAB Tycoon Castle FFV Special.png|Special background. FFAB Tycoon Castle Winter FFV Special.png|Winter version special background. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile Castle Tycoon is present in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy as a stage. Gallery Tycoon WM.png|The Castle of Tycoon on Bartz's World Overworld. Tycoon MWM.jpg|The Castle of Tycoon on the Merged World Overworld. Tycoon- WM.png|Castle Tycoon on Bartz's World Overworld (GBA). Castle Tycoon WM2.png|Castle Tycoon on the Merged World Map (GBA). Tycoon.png|Wind Drake Tower (GBA). FFV Castle Sprite 1.png|Tycoon Castle sprite. Lenna's_Room.jpg|Lenna in her room. Lenna_Faris_Tycoon_Castle.jpg|Lenna and Faris in Tycoon Castle. FFRK Death Valley JP FFV.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Death Valley in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Category:Castles Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy V